


Erotyczne fantazje 84

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 84

Ruby wsunęła swój zwinny język w wilgotną cipkę dziedziczki. Język Ruby szybko i sprawnie wchodził do wnętrza rozpalonej kobiecości Weiss.

Białowłosa łowczyni nie potrzebowała wiele czasu, żeby osiągnąć szczyt. Długi język jej liderki doprowadził ją tam gdzie powinien. Wyprężyła się, kiedy jej soki spryskały całą twarz swojej młodszej kochanki.


End file.
